


Regular Maintenance

by LookingForDroids



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dom/sub, Ficlet, M/M, Powerplay, Psionic Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Equius needs someone to take care of him. Sollux knows how to do it right.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 8





	Regular Maintenance

Ever since Sollux took him in hand, Equius has been pliant, predictable as a machine. Just like any machine, he requires maintenance.

The technique is simple: kneeling and bowed low, face down on the stone floor and trussed in sparking red and blue. A precaution against fits of volatile strength, but it’s satisfying, too, seeing him helpless. Sollux leans down, raking claws down the wiry plane of his back, and says, “You know what I like best about having you beneath me?”

“No,” Equius says. His face is concealed by the fall of his hair, but it’s easy to imagine the flush of frustrated shame, the gritted teeth.

“No?”

“Sir.”

He’s learned well. As a reward, Sollux sends a trail of sparks up his horns, whole and broken. It’s got to sting, but all he does is push back, grinding against the coiling tips of Sollux’s bulges as much as the restraints will let him. It isn’t much. He gets what Sollux is willing to give, and no more.

“These muscles,” he says, charting with charged hands the boundary between deltoid and trapezius. “All this... hey, what’s that Earth thing they use for cars and shit?”

Equius twitches at the language. His hands crack the floor and his legs tremble, and a tremor runs from his hips to his flexing shoulders. Time to make him do more than twitch. Stimulus, response, motherfucker. Sollux shifts his angle, pushes both bulges full inside him, and says the word with calculated precision.

_“Horsepower.”_


End file.
